


Two to Tango

by Kaio



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Tent Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Jeremy, Jean, Laila, and Alvarez go camping. Tents are shared. Sleeping bags are shared...handjobs are shared.





	Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Written from prompt 99 from a smut prompt list that I'll try and link to later. (prompt is the very end lol)
> 
> My first publication in this fandom, of which I am in way too deep.
> 
> Not betad. Sorry :)

Since Alvarez and Laila clearly were sharing the small tent they brought there was no discussion needed to figure out where Jean and Jeremy were sleeping that night. They ducked through the short flap, throwing their backpacks and sleeping bags inside. 

“Want to lay out the bags now and then go make smores?” Jeremy threw his backpack to the corner and made to grab for his sleeping bag, pausing to see if Jean would answer.

“Yeah that’s fine.”

They both worked on laying out there bags, not touching but not far apart, the tent only designed to fit two adults on a good day. Afterwards they sat around the fire with the girls, relaxing and occasionally laughing with their own stories of the past as the sun started to set around them. Jeremy knocked his knee against Jean’s once they had eaten their share of smores and had long forgotten their marshmallow roasting sticks on the ground.

“Bed time?” 

And like it was planned Jean had to suppress a yawn. He smiled into his hand and nodded his head. Both men stood and said their goodnights to the girls before disappearing back into their tents, leaving the fire to burn out on its own.

They settled into their sleeping bags, both facing each other. Jeremy fisting both hands into his pillow to help make it fuller, while Jean had one arms tucked up into the sleeping bag and the other under his pillow, jutting out to just above Jeremy’s own. 

“Bonne nuit, Jean.” Jeremy beamed at him.

“Good night, Jeremy.” Jean whispered with a small smile. 

They lay quietly for some time, the roar of the cicadas almost deafening around them as dusk settled into night, neither able to fall asleep right away. Jeremy could tell Jean still hadn’t drifted off, his breathing still too uneven, his position not switching in the sleeping bag.

“Jean?”

“Mmm hm?”

“I’m cold.” If Jean had opened his eyes he would have saw Jeremy pouting just ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey-“ and Jean opened his eyes and flashed Jeremy the quickest of grins, trying to show he was being a little bit of an sassy asshole.

“Come on, open your bag. We can zip them together.” They both worked on combining their sleeping bags into one, laying back down as Jeremy inched closer and closer to Jean.

“Can I?” His hand hovering just over Jean’s waist.

“Yes.” Jeremy wasted no time in running his hand across his waist to the rest along his back. He pressed his feet forward until they were pressed together from toe to hip, Jean’s arm resting on top of Jeremy’s, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Thank you.” Jeremy snuggled even closer to jean, taking over part of his pillow and shoving his face closer to Jean’s neck. He smiled contentedly, a small sigh passing his lips. He could feel Jean’s pulse race, beating so much faster than it had been before he moved his head. His breath coming out in short little gasps and his body tensing just slightly. “You ok,” he asked, moving his thumb back and forth on Jean’s back, trying to comfort him.

“I’m fine.” He squeezed Jeremy’s arm just slightly, attempting to reassure him. “Let’s go to sleep.” And without thinking Jean tilts his head just slightly to place a kiss on Jeremy’s temple. They both freeze, this being a foreign affection they have not shared. “Uh, I’m sorry. I don’t know-“

Jeremy pulled back to look at Jean, trying to get a read on his face. Panic was etched in his eyes as they averted too look at anything else in the tent. “No, no, no. It’s ok. It’s kinda nice, you know?” And he cranes up to kiss Jean on his temple too.

They both stare at each other for just a moment, neither breathing or moving, before all at once they’re rushing forward, Jean’s hand moving to Jeremy’s check before smashing their lips together. Jeremy’s hand pulls Jean closer, lighting fisting at his shirt, as he opens his mouth to let a moan escape.

Jean nips at his lips, before moving down his neck. He sucks on the skin until Jeremy starts to moan and wiggle around before moving up his jaw and back to his lips. He kisses him again, biting more at his bottom lip, pulling it into his own mouth before running his tongue across it. Jeremy pulls back long enough to whisper a quiet “fuck” before moving back in and swiping his tongue across Jean’s lips. They both part lips and Jeremy’s tongue meets Jean’s slowly. They press back and forth, hands starting to roam over bodies, shirts being pulled up with them, Jean’s settling on Jeremy’s hip to hold him still as he rolls his hips against Jeremy.

“Oh fuck,” Jeremy’s sucking in Jean’s own breath, “do that again,” he pants out, eyes rolling up.

And Jean does, this time with more intention, slotting their erections together and rolling tip to base through their sweatpants. “Jeremy,” Jean groans out, Jeremy’s hand threading itself into Jean’s hair, pulling at the nape of his neck with a little tug.

Jeremy removes his other hand from under the pillow and starts to run it down Jean’s chest, down his abdomen, and stops just before the waistband of Jean’s sweatpants as they make out, still battling between biting and tongues. He waits for a sign he’s ok to continue and receives it in the form of a small nod. Jeremy impatiently pulls the waistband down and grabs Jean’s cock. 

“Jeremy,” Jean sucks in a breath of air, pressing his forehead against Jeremy’s to give him a moment to catch his breath. Jeremy starts to move his hand, slowly at first. “Oh yes.” Jean moves his hand from Jeremy’s hip to pull at the others waistband also. He gives it a little tug waiting for a rejection before taking no denial as approval and running his own hand down into Jeremy’s pants. He quickly catches him in his hand before starting to stroke him just as slowly as Jeremy is treating him.

They lay facing each other as they stroke each other to completion, panting into each other’s mouths, still wavering kissing and coming back up for air. Jean can sense Jeremy tensing up more and more and starts to pump him faster in his hand, shoving his tongue into his mouth to swallow the load moan that starts to escape as he releases partially into Jean’s hand and partially on his own stomach. He continues kissing Jean through his orgasm, and speeds up his own hand, twisting around the head of Jean’s cock over and over until his leg twitches just so and he’s spilling into Jeremy’s hand as a few quiet curses pass his lips. 

They continue to kiss, the intensity slowly coming down now that they are starting to recover from their blissed out states. Jeremy pulls Jean impossibly closer as he rests their foreheads together and smiles at him, open and honest. Jean smiles back, satiated but looking truly relaxed and happy.

“Do you think they heard us through the tent,” Jean whispered, hand pulling the back of Jeremy’s neck to get him even closer.

“Yes we did,” was called out followed by several minutes of the girls giggling as they stared into each other’s eyes smiling.


End file.
